The present invention relates to cleaning apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for cleaning typewriter and computer keyboards.
Until now, no keyboard cleaner has provided an expedient, easy to use, inexpensive structure for cleaning a variety of different keyboards. Moreover, previous cleaning structures have not provided a replaceable cleaning pad for cleaning a keyboard's surface. For example, a known computer keyboard cleaner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,677. This reference describes a keyboard cleaner including fixed projections that can scrub the surface and side of a key when the cleaner is successfully manipulated by an attached handle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,999 describes a device which takes advantage of using alternatively-shaped, fixed projections attached to a handle for improved removal of dirt and particles from a keyboard substrate. Neither of the previously described devices, however, utilize projections for engaging a separate cleansing pad which is directed by the projections onto the surface of a keyboard for applying a cleanser or specially adapted cleansing surface. Moreover, these references do not describe a structure capable of cleaning a large number of keyboard keys at the same time.
Meanwhile, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0133900 describes a very different and expensive concept for a computer keyboard cleaner. The described device includes an automated vacuum pump attached to a brush for cleaning the surfaces of a computer and keyboard. Another device designed for retrieving dirt from between and under the keys is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,341. The reference describes a device including a multitude of small rotating bristled cleaning attachments, such as circular brushes, which are attached to a vacuum source for collecting dirt.
Yet another computer keyboard cleaner is described in P.C.T. Patent Publication No. WO 89/09014. The device includes a wedge-shaped tool used for wiping keys individually. However, it is not equipped to clean multiple surfaces of keyboards at one time. Still another concept for a keyboard cleaner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,044, wherein a single cloth having a plurality of strips is described. The strips of the cloth are gently shifted laterally along the rows of keys. In this manner, the tops of the keys are lightly wiped, but the sides of the keys remain relatively untouched. Conversely, several of the previously described cleaning devices are uniquely constructed for cleaning the sides of keyboard keys. However, the areas where fingers come into contact with keys, the top surfaces of the keys, are not adequately cleansed by such devices.
There are general cleaning apparatus, of course, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,034, which include a dual-sided sponge having an absorbent side juxtaposed to a cleaner-infused abrasive side. Cleansing apparatuses, such as this, are not specially tailored for the unique topography of a keyboard having a plurality of convex-shaped keys.
Specialized cleaning apparatuses have also been described for their ability to clean particular items, such as a computer mouse and piano keys. For example, the computer mouse cleaner, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,042, includes a ball having a bristled-surface which is placed into the housing of the mouse. The ball substitutes for the operational ball that typically resides within the housing and enables the mouse to function properly. In operation, the bristled-ball dislodges dirt and grime brought in by the ball during operation and inadvertently lodged inside the housing. Meanwhile, the piano key cleaner, described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,127, consists of cleaning pads that are placed onto the surface of the keyboard until pressure is applied to it to depress a key. The sides of the cleaning pads then contact with the sides of the neighboring keys. These pads are used in series to enable cleaning the tops of the depressed keys and the sides of adjacent keys in a single stroke. Several cleaning pads can be used in unison, but this device does not suggest a specially adaptable key cleaner for unique piano key configurations or suggest use of a renewable cleansing cloth.
It should be clear from the above descriptions that a handle and a cleaning surface, alone, are not sufficient for cleaning the particular and specialized surfaces of various computer keyboards. Moreover, previously described keyboard cleaners do not engage the surface of a large number of keys as efficiently as a projection and cleaning pad combination.